Quizlet
Key terms Quizlet: A mobile app and website that provides learning and study tools like flashcards and game modes; it allows one to search millions of study sets or create their own Quizlet Live: '''An in class game where students work in teams to learn study sets on quizlet '''Study Set: Terms and definitions with optional images (text based set) or images with labeled locations, terms, and definitions (diagram sets) Learn Mode: '''Quizes you with different types of questions like flashcards, true/false, multiple choice and written. As you progress and answer questions correctly more consistently, Learn will advance you from easier questions (true/false and multiple choice) to harder ones (written) '''Write Mode: '''Asks the learner for either a term or a definition. To move forward, you have to type your answer and select Answer or press Enter to see if you were right or wrong '''Flashcards: '''Digital cards that only reveal a question or answer. You can choose to see term or definition first; click anywhere on the card or use the space bar on keyboard to flip card; select Play and Quizlet will cycle through them automatically; to study your cards in a random order, select Shuffle '''Spell Mode: '''Type what you hear to practice your spelling '''Test Mode: '''Quizlet will generate a 20-question test with four question types (written, matching, multiple choice and true/false) or you can customize your test by selecting Options '''Match Game: Race against a timer to match the terms and definitions as quickly as possible Gravity Game: 'Type answers as the asteroids fall, each right answer gets you one step closer to leveling up. As you pass levels, the force of gravity increases and the asteroids start to fall faster for added challenge '''Quizlet Plus: '$1.67 /month; get long term learning mode, add images to study sets, enhanced audio, unlimited number of classes, ad free, unlimited number of locations, and custom shapes Analysis '''Background: Quizlet was created over 10 years ago by a high school student at the time named Andrew Sutherland. He had made this tool to help himself study for a French vocabulary quiz and he got an A on it which lead to his friends asking to use it. Friends shared with others and this app quickly spread. Andrew did study computer science at MIT and left after 3 years to pursue quizlet as a full time job. He is the founder and Chief Technology Officer (CTO) at quizlet. On quizlet people can create flashcards, engage in different studying and game modes, engage a full class/group with quizlet live and share anything created with others. Today, quizlet has reached 30 million users. Who uses it and why: Anyone can use quizlet that is trying to learn, study, or teach something but it is mainly used by students and teachers for those purposes. 1 in 2 high school students and 1 in 3 college students use quizlet. What benefits/drawbacks accompany using this platform: Pros: * -tool to use to study on your own * -allows one to add pictures to flashcards in order to help understand definitions better, easy, fast, and simple Cons: * -if you are looking at a study set created by someone else to study the definitions or answers that they put may not be right * -not everyone has access to internet * -there are very few features you have to pay to use Signing Up: # Go to website and select sign up # Create an account using google, facebook, or a username and password # Enter username or select if you are a teacher depending on choice from step 2 'Games and Features on Quizlet: '''There are many ways that Quizlet allows you to study. You can study using the learn mode, flashcards, write mode, spell mode, and test mode. You can also play games like match and gravity. If you are a teacher you can use the Quizlet Live mode where you display the terms on a screen and students in teams go on their computers, sign in to your game, and try to get as many correct answers as they can. '''Reviews: '"I'm a college student and Quizlet is the coolest thing ever. I'm creating Micro-econ flash cards for my upcoming test and I didn't even have to retrieve a graph for Total Utility from google images or something like that, as soon as I typed in "Total Utility Graph" Quizlet provided one for me right then and there. How cool is that?" -User nn.ly31 "I'm a sophomore in high school, and I use Quizlet all of the time...I love it! I use it for my French vocabulary, and for History, Biology, and other sciences. You can get your teacher to set up a group for your class, and have all vocabulary, spellings, and definitions right there for you!"- User ninjette Sample https://quizlet.com/_4rbf55 Sources https://quizlet.com/team/andrew-sutherland https://www.commonsensemedia.org/website-reviews/quizlet https://www.edweek.org/ew/articles/2016/11/09/what-is-digital-literacy.html https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/social%20media Category:Picture